1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mount for resiliently attaching a member to a fixed portion of a vehicle body of an automobile, and more particularly to a mount which may be used as an upper mount for resiliently attaching an upper portion of a radiator to a radiator core support fixed to a vehicle body of an automobile, the radiator having its lower portion resiliently mounted relative to the vehicle body, thus working as a mass of a dynamic damper for damping vibration of the vehicle body.
2. Prior Art
Japanese Patent Application provisional publication No. 57-84223 discloses a dynamic damper, employing a radiator as a mass, for damping vibration of a vehicle body of an autombile. According to this publication, the radiator is resiliently mounted such that the mass of the radiator works to damp vibration of the vehicle body. Referring to FIGS. 9 and 10, this known mounting arrangement is now described.
Referring to FIG. 9, a radiator 1 is disposed within an engine compartment 3 of a vehicle body 2 near the front and thereof. The radiator 1 has a lower portion resiliently supported on a first cross member 4 of the vehicle body 2 via elastic lower mounts 5. An upper portion of the radiator 1 is resiliently attached to a radiator core support 6 fixed to the vehicle body by upper mounts 7.
As shown in FIG. 10, each of the upper mounts 7 comprises an elastic body in the shape of a rectangular block 8, made of an elastic material such as a rubber. The block 8 has one end fixed to an attachment steel plate 9 formed with a pair of bolt receiving holes 9a and 9a, and an opposite end fixed to an attachment steel plate 10 having a bolt 11 fixedly embedded thereto. These attachment steel plates 9 and 10 are fixed to the block 8 by baking. The radiator core support 6 has a plurality of bolts 12 embedded thereto. The attachment plate 9 is fixed to the radiator core support 6 by inserting two of the bolts 12 into the corresponding holes 9a, 9a, respectively, and then tightening nuts (not shown) after threadedly engaging the bolts 12, 12. Two attachments 13 are fixed to the radiator 1 and extend upward above the upper portion thereof. The other attachment steel plate 10 of each of the upper mounts 7 is fixed to the corresponding one of the attachment 13 by engaging the bolt 11 in a cutout 14 formed in the attachment 13 and then tightening a nut (not shown) after threadedly engaging with the bolt 11.
Since the attachment steel plates 9 and 10 are baked to the block 8, the structure of this known mount 7 demands special care in anti-corrosion treatment, causing a delay in its manufacture.
Japanese Utility Model Application provisional publication No. 53-69924 or No. 50-137725 discloses a mount which uses an elastic body in the shape of a plate made of a rubber. The elastic body has one and opposite end portions formed with bolt receiving holes having two bolts passing therethrough. One bolt is fixed to a vehicle body and the other bolt is fixed to a member to be resiliently attached to the vehicle body.
What is taught by this known mount is to form bolt receiving holes through an elastic body at its end portions so as to fix the end portions thereof to a vehicle body and a member to be resiliently attached to the vehicle body. According to this teaching, there is provided a mount which does not require baking and thus is free from the problem mentioned with reference to the mount disclosed by Japanese Patent Application provisional publication No. 57-84223.
A task of the present invention is to improve a mount comprising an elastic body having one and opposite end portions fixed to a vehicle body and a member to be resiliently attached to the vehicle body such that it does not require baking in its assembly, and the elastic body is subject to a shearing stress during vibration of the member relative to the vehicle body and it does not buckle under a compressible load.